1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having a rotatable seat device to rotatably support the users thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers have been developed and comprise a platform rotatably supported on a base, to rotatably support the users thereon. The platform is provided to standingly support the users only, and may not be used for allowing the users to sit thereon.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,405 to Asher discloses one of the typical exercisers including a platform rotatably supported on a base, and the users may only stand on the platform, and may not sit on the platform. In addition, only a pair of cords are coupled to the base, such that the users may not safely use these kind of typical exercisers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,858 to Zelli discloses another typical exerciser including a platform rotatably supported on a base, and the users may also only stand on the platform, and may not sit on the platform. A pair of ski poles are disposed on the base to support the users, such that the users may feel more safely to use suck kind of typical exercisers.
However, the typical exercisers do not provide a rotatable seat device to rotatably support the users thereon, and do not provide a foot support device to support the feet of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.